euro_songfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Dabipl/Wywiad z Zuzą
500px Niedoszła żona Michała Wiśniewskiego, posiadaczka dwóch kotów. Reprezentantka płci pięknej w Konkursie EuroSongs. O kim mowa? Przed Wami Zuzanna Weronika, znana też jako Sveta! ''' '''Cześć Zuza, bardzo się cieszę, że przyjęłaś moje zaproszenie do wywiadu. Powiedz nam proszę coś o sobie. Jestem z południowego Pomorza, niedawno zaczęłam studia informatyczne na Uniwersytecie Gdańskim. W wolnych chwilach gram na nerwach i próbuję być zabawna. Grasz na nerwach? Większość moich znajomych twierdzi, że jestem dość wredna - mimo to nadal ich posiadam, więc chyba nie jest tak źle. Myślę, że to dlatego, że jesteśmy jedynymi osobami, które nie mają problemu z wygarnięciem prawdy - ja akurat tę cechę bardzo w ludziach cenię. Skąd ja to znam...? Sam nie należę do najmilszych i czasami zastanawiam się, jak ludzie ze mną wytrzymują. A poza studiami i wkurzaniem ludzi? Jakie są Twoje zainteresowania? Kiedyś miałam problem z odpowiedzią na takie pytania - przez długi czas nie miałam żadnej konkretnej pasji, potem przyszła Eurowizja i to ją by wymieniała. Lubię muzykę, szeroko pojętą - im coś oryginalniejsze, tym bardziej to kupuję. Zwłaszcza lubię wschodnioeuropejski rynek muzyczny - czego może nie widać po moich udziałach w EuroSongs. Ale w miarę to nauka mnie najbardziej kręci. Wspomniałaś o Eurowizji. Kiedy zaczęła się Twoja przygoda z tym Konkursem? Jak wspominasz swoją pierwszą Eurowizję? Moi rodzice co roku oglądali finały, więc mogę w sumie powiedzieć, że Eurowizja towarzyszyła mi odkąd pamiętam. Pierwszy rok, który zapamiętałam, to był 2003 i występ Ich Troje, którego - jako ich wielka fanka - nie mogłam przegapić. Bardzo płakałam, gdy okazało się, że nie wygrali. Także można powiedzieć, że to trochę traumatyczne wspomnienie. 2003 rok? Miałaś przecież dopiero 5 latek! No widzisz, 5 lat a już chciałam zostać żoną Michała Wiśniewskiego. W miłości wiek to tylko cyferki. Skąd tak ogromna miłość do Ich Troje? Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia. Byłam raczej muzykalnym dzieckiem, a oni byli wtedy u szczytu kariery. Swoją drogą tak samo mocno jak po porażce w 2003, również płakałam po pamiętnym występie Mandaryny w Sopocie. Trochę starsza, ale uczucia takie same. Ich Troje to Twoim zdaniem najlepsi dotychczasowi reprezentanci naszego kraju? Jeśli mam być zupełnie szczera, to byli reprezentanci, których piosenki były na fajnym poziomie. Oczywiście Edyta, Marcin Mroziński (studyjna wersja bardzo mi się podobała), no i w sumie wszyscy reprezentanci od 2014 wzwyż. Wstydu nie było nawet przy Słowiankach, ale to Ich Troje zajmuje najwyższe miejsce w moim sercu. Wracając do Mandaryny. Kiedy usłyszymy Twoje wykonanie "Ev'ry Night" w The Voice of EuroSongs? Ev'ry night już było, nie chcę powielać. Ale mam w planach taki ambitny repertuar. Całkiem dobrze Ci idzie w naszym konkursowym The Voice. Zajmujesz się śpiewem na co dzień? Nie, w podstawówce byłam w chórze, ale dość szybko zrezygnowałam. Zbyt ambitny repertuar, śpiewanie o listkach, dniu nauczyciela i te klimaty. Wiesz, zawsze możesz zostać polską Marzią. Myślę, że ludzie by to kupili. Akurat jej piosenkę mam przygotowaną na odcinek polskojęzyczny - o ile do niego dotrwam. To trzymam kciuki, żeby się udało. A jak Ci się u nas podoba? Bardzo! Żałuję, że wcześniej nie znalazłam tej grupy, fajni jesteście! Podobają mi się jasno określone zasady - w wielu konkursach wyniki są trochę przypadkowe przez skróty, tutaj wszystko jest pilnowane i to działa. Poza tym nie ma typowych radiówek, które można spotkać w każdym kącie internetu, po prawie każdej edycji poznaję kilka piosenek, które dodaję do playlisty i słucham jeszcze przez długi czas. Mam też wrażenie, że nie ma tu takiego parcia na wygraną - piosenki daje się dlatego, że podobają się wystawiającemu, a nie żeby zajęły jak najwyższe miejsce. Właśnie za to kocham ten Konkurs i pomimo tego, że od kilku edycji nie biorę czynnego udziału jako uczestnik, to cały czas obserwuję Wasze poczynania i nie przestaję wychodzić z podziwu, jak dużo dobrej muzyki się tu przewija. Rzecz, o którą nie mógłbym zapytać, bo sam się nad tym zastanawiałem. Kobiety w Konkursie EuroSongs, zawsze stanowiły mniejszość. Jak sądzisz - dlaczego tak jest? Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, aczkolwiek wydaje mi się, że na grupach eurowizyjnych też jest przewaga facetów, może to ma jakiś związek. Wiem! Eurowizja jest facetem! Czy ja wiem... Myślę, że gdyby Eurowizja faktycznie miała być osobą, to Conchita mogłaby być jej wcieleniem. Coś w tym jest. Będziemy powoli kończyli. Ogromnie się cieszę, że zdecydowałaś się poświecić ponad godzinę swojego życia na naszą rozmowę. ''' To ja się cieszę, że poświęciłeś godzinę swojego. '''Wielkimi krokami zbliża się jubileuszowa, 250. edycja EuroSongs. Czego byś życzyła sobie i nam wszystkim z okazji tego pięknego jubileuszu? Dużo dobrych piosenek, mało dyskwalifikacji, niesłabnącego zainteresowania konkursem, zapierających dech w piersi emocji przy wynikach, no i kolejnych 250. edycji, tak żebyście dobili chociaż do pół tysiąca. Oczywiście z Tobą na pokładzie! Mam taką nadzieję. Dziękuję Zuza, naprawdę miło się rozmawiało. Ja również dziękuję. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach